Duloc
Duloc is a city serves as the main base of operations for Lord Farquaad. It's the capital of Farquaad's Country and is the seat of his oppressive power and reign over his entire nation and people. It's a medieval style city that has retained its historical roots and appearance despite numerous reforms and modernization attempts which mostly succeeded. Overview Duloc is a large city located in the middle of nowhere surrounded by miles of countryside and rural farmland away from the rest of the impovrished citizens of the nation. It's modeled after a medieval era city with a large towering palace right in the middle that casts a shadow over the city and symbolically the nation and its citizens. The city is walled off as well and is heavily fortified with certain papers being needed to allow regular citizens to enter and is also home to the most luxurious, but also most expensive housing in the nation. The city serves as the main seat of power for Farquaad and his allies like Little King John and others allies and subordinates as well. National Anthem (What's Up, Duloc?) Welcome to Duloc, such a perfect town Here we have some rules, let us lay them down Don't make waves, stay in line And we'll get along fine, Duloc is a perfect place Please keep off of the grass Shine your shoes, wipe your face Duloc is, Duloc is Duloc is a perfect place Once upon a time this place was infested Freaks on every corner, he had them all arrested Hey, nonny-nonny-nonny-no If you had a quirk, you didn't pass inspection We all have our standards but he will have perfection And so and so Things are looking up here in Duloc Just take a look The things He's cooking up here in Duloc He likes to cook A model that amazes A plan with seven phases Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum Things are looking up here in Duloc They're looking up In Duloc the ladies all look swell The men are so dashing Thanks to my new dress code The fashion's never clashing Hey nonny-nonny-nonny-no This castle he had built (Farquaad, Farquaad, Farquaad) Is taller than the cliff tops (Farquaad, Farquaad, Farquaad) A city like a postcard (Farquaad, Farquaad, Farquaad) A monorail and gift shops And so, and so, and so, and so, and so No one from the gutter in Duloc He's takin' aim Embrace the cookie cutter in Duloc We're all the same The upshot is enormous when you can shout Conform us Yes, things are (Things are looking up) Looking up (Things are looking up) Here in Duloc There's no sign of slowing We're growing, we're growing Look, he's growing and growing and growing Look at him grow Things are looking up here We practiced this part both forward and back We make one mistake and we get the rack Things he's cooking up here He taught us to dance with razzamatazz He's trained in ballet, flamenco and jazz His hard work and my rigor Have made me so much bigger Things are looking up Things are looking up Things are looking up here in Duloc Here in Duloc, up, up, up, up, up Category:Places